callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
L96A1
For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, see L118A. The L96A1 is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The L96A1 is unlocked for purchase at Level 27. The L96A1 is extremely powerful, dealing the most effective damage per shot due to its high damage multipliers. Its multipliers ensure a one-hit kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsilenced. This makes it a favorite weapon of trick shooters. However, the L96A1 has very high (but predictable) recoil, a slow center speed, and a low rate of fire due to its bolt-action nature. This leaves the player vulnerable between shots and makes follow up shots difficult. It also has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. Set to 6 degrees, this follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty ''series, such as the R700 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The L96A1 utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope attachment, sharing this trait with the Enfield. Like other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor, the L96A1 can only get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, since all sniper rifles do the same effective damage when silenced, the L96A1 is a poor choice to use silenced, due to the high recoil and low fire rate. Due to its potential for one shot kills, it is one of the most commonly seen sniper rifles online. It is often compared to the other high powered sniper rifle, the PSG1. The primary difference between the L96A1 and the PSG1 is that the L96A1 has a slower fire rate due to being bolt action, but in return has a 1.5 multiplier to the shoulders, allowing for more consistent one shot kills to the upper body. The PSG1, on the other hand, has lower sway and can be fired semi-automatically, but has lower effective damage as it does not have the 1.5 multiplier to the upper arms. With these details in mind, choosing the L96A1 or the PSG1 comes down to personal preference. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope (SUSAT) *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Nazi Zombies, it is available out of the Mystery Box, and is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but after round 7 it loses its one-hit-kill ability to body shots. It is not available on the Wii version. When upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the "L115 Isolator" where its damage is increased and receives a Variable Zoom scope, which decreases the amount of time it takes to aim down the sights. It loses its one-hit-kill ability at Round 22. It has a small magazine and low hip fire accuracy. Even though it's not very practical in terms of surviving, it can kill somewhat effectively, even at higher rounds. The reason for this being that zombies have extremely high health, roughly 7000 at round 30. At this point it would take a full 35 round magazine from an upgraded Galil to kill a single zombie while the upgraded L96A1 would still be killing in one headshot until round 34 and would be a 2 shot kill to the head until round 41. All of this goes for the Dragunov, too, as it shares exactly the same damage as the 'L115 Isolator '''when upgraded. A good tactic is to use Double Tap along with Deadshot Daiquiri when using the L96A1 and it's upgraded version for easy headshots and a faster rate of fire. L96A1 vs. L115 Isolator Gallery :''For Camouflage images, click here. L96A1_1st_Person_BO.png|The L96A1 L96A1_Scope_BO.png|Scope reticle L96A1 Tiger SUSAT.jpg|A L96A1 with Tiger Camouflage and SUSAT L96 arctic.jpg L115Isolator.jpg|L115 Isolator L96words.jpg|The writings on the side of the L96A1 L96a1 stats.jpg|The L96A1's stats Video thumb|Attachment Guide|left|300px Trivia *The L96A1, like the L86 LSW and the Enfield, uses the SUSAT variant of the ACOG Scope. *When certain camouflages are applied, the color of the stock is changed (e.g. gold camouflage). *The L96A1 features a unique, unusable rear monopod. *The "L115 Isolator" from Zombies is a reference to Element 115, which animates the zombies. *The L96A1 usually has a unique scope reticule, but can suffer from a glitch making it identical to the scope reticule on the WA2000. This glitch also occurs on the Dragunov and PSG1. *When this rifle has the Golden Camouflage on it, the main body turns black and the barrel, bolt handle, bipod, rear-pod, magazine and a part of the stock are gold. *It is the only sniper rifle in Black Ops that does not appear in Campaign. *On both sides of the L96A1, the text "NP 7.62x51 mm LP" appears. *When the shooter hand raises to cycle the bolt, it clips through the gun; this is visible in slow-motion. *On the scope there is text that reads: 12 X 30 DM II MADE IN GERMANY. *In Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this gun is held by the sniper in the multiplayer menu. *In the Wii version of Black Ops the camouflage is added to the stock in any camouflage scheme. *The L96A1 is not available on the Wii version of Zombies. *In 3rd person, the player will not cycle the bolt after each shot, but the sound of the bolt cycling will be made. *The L118A appears in Modern Warfare 3 as a later variant of the L96A1 with a very similar but more angular model. ru:L96A1 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles